Optimism
by Lexicer
Summary: I heard him before I saw him. Snow approached me carefully, grass crunching beneath his monstrous combat boots. He lingered behind me, quiet, before asking me if we'd ever see her again." SnowxLightning


_I wrote this on impulse, so it hasn't even been edited by Riaeth. _:S _Sorry for any errors. After seeing the new trailer, I had the biggest urge to write a story. Watching that Snow and Lightning scene refreshed my creativity. As I was writing this, I was listening to deep, depressing music, so it's a little depressing...angst at its prime. _:D_ I've never written an angsty fan fiction. It was fun in that depressing way. You know what I mean? ...maybe not. Oh well! Hope you enjoy!_

_I don't own this stuff...you know the drill._

Optimism

I watched nature enfold before me from the bare cliff. The grass caressed my calves as it swayed in the breeze. Cloud-like dandelion seeds floated through the air, tickling my nose irritatingly. A single gnarly and foreign tree provided forks of shade that fell on me at odd angles. Regardless of the scenery, Cocoon hung over my head, dripping and beautiful, keeping me electrically aware of the burden I carried as close as the mark on my chest. I clutched at the spidery tattoo worriedly. _Not much time_, I speculated.

I heard him before I saw him. Snow approached me carefully, grass crunching beneath his monstrous combat boots. He lingered behind me, quiet, before asking me if we'd ever see her again.

I released my grip on my terminal tattoo and shrugged. He didn't really need an answer. Chances are he would form his own happy-ending hypothesis. Snow always was the optimist. I could see why Serah would be attracted to him. Although annoying at times, optimism is a rare thing to come around at times. I should have treasured it from the beginning.

Some people saw crystallization as eternal life, people like Snow. Others, like me, only saw it as death. Maybe she was floating around in some other realm, happy as a clam, but all I understood was that Serah wasn't here anymore. She might as well have been dead. Her crystal isn't going to pout at my injustices, or laugh at my lame jokes, or grimace at my cooking.

But as I turned around to face Snow, I hoped to god that he was right.

His eyes were glued to his tattooed wrist as he flexed and relaxed his gloved hand. I crossed my arms and watched him. If anyone was stressing over their Focus, it was us. Our time between spasms of pain paired with the growth of our marks was occupied with the frantic race against our doomed fate. Either way, there wasn't a light waiting at the end of our tunnels. Maybe we'll manage to reach this "eternal life" we've heard so little about, or maybe we'll turn into blood-lusting monsters. The only reason I wanted to finish my Focus was so that I wouldn't be a threat to our comrades. I'd rather be dead than hurt them.

Snow glanced up, meeting my eyes, and I knew he thought the same . Of course, he tried to convince himself that he wasn't going to die, just live in a different realm. Whether or not he truly believed that this was better than remaining here with our team, I wasn't sure. If he didn't, he masked it pretty well.

"I should probably get back and pack my stuff," he said, swallowing loudly. "Early morning tomorrow." He continued to watch me. "I just wanted to see how you were," he admitted.

I nodded and glanced at my feet. We'd decided the best way to destroy Cocoon was from the inside out, so tomorrow he would return to be "accidentally" captured by the Sanctum. Although it was a plan, Snow was still walking into the Sanctum's open, poisonous arms. The plan was doomed to have some suffering.

My heart throbbed at the thought of the big lummox in pain. _They'll probably try to get information about our whereabouts_, I worried. _What if they go too far?_

He watched me and smirked weakly at my expression. "Don't worry," he comforted. "I'm not a baby. I can handle a little pain."

I snorted feebly, shaking my head and glancing to my side at the horizon. "I know you don't like to think so," I began, "but even you have your limits."

He took a step forward, considering, before shrugging. "But you don't know my limits," he countered. "Maybe they're stronger then you'd expect."

I bit my lip uncharacteristically as tears pooled embarrassingly at my eyes. I appreciated him trying to cheer me up, but it didn't ease my fears. I shook my head and glared at my boots, squeezing myself to the point I was actually in pain.

Snow stood awkwardly, unsure of what to do. All the times he'd tried to get close to me, I'd pushed him aware with harsh words and bitterness. Not wanting to make the same mistake, he chose to scratch his head and leave his other hand laying limply at his side. His quiet company was enough.

But, he turned away without another word. I glimpsed up and emotion flashed through me. My hand only managed to grab a small sliver of his trench coat, but he still stopped mid-step and glanced at me over his shoulder.

I stared at him head-on and said, choking slightly, "We'll see her again." He faced forward as I continued. "She can't be just...gone." I ducked my head as a tear escaped from my eye and my grip on his jacket instinctively tightened.

"Lightning," he began, "when this is all over and done with, let's go see her again."

My legs slowly carried me forward until I was close enough to rest my head on the wing of his shoulder blade. A sob shook through me as he raised his head to look at Cocoon orbiting above us.

I appreciated that he hadn't stepped away from me, knowing I probably would have crumbled into the dirt below me. This was the first time I'd asked for a favor since my parents died. I was glad Snow fulfilled it by only breathing steadily and allowing me to lean against his enormous frame as I clung to his coat and gently rubbed my nose back and forth against the stiff fabric.

I don't know how long we remained like that for, but I'm sure it was longer than I would have ever waited if it were him leaning on me. And, for that, I was extremely grateful.

_That was fun to write. Very relaxing. GAH! I love Snow and Lightning. _:P

_Lexicer._


End file.
